


call my name (from the heart)

by orphan_account



Series: helianthus // kaishin discord prompts [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Someone kissed me whispering words of love.Is it just a longing of my heart?Such a moment of such peace.





	call my name (from the heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!

 

 

> **hot pink** \- _sex_

Their first time is awkward, prior knowledge gained not from experience, but countless forums on the internet. But what they lack in knowledge, they compensate with enthusiasm, and the want to finally become one. To hold and be held. Mouths meeting in heated kisses, teeth clacking uncomfortably, noses bumping. Laughter and love exchanged as they undressed each other and looked, really looked at each other for the first time.

Shinichi whispers a litany of praises into Kaito's skin, slicked with sweat, covered in love bites.

Kaito says Shinichi's name like a prayer, hands holding onto him in any way he can.

 _I love you,_ they don't say. But their actions have always spoken louder than their words.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **red** \- _life_

Kaito holds the gem up to the full moon, watching it glow red.

This. This was the source of all his troubles. The reason why his father was murdered. He finally had it in his hands.

He cradles the gem to his chest like a fragile object. He says a message for his father under his breath. It was finally over.

He cries a little that night. But his sleep is peaceful, after so many years.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **orange** \- _healing_

When the defeat of the Organization was still fresh in his mind, Shinichi - not surprisingly - had nightmares. Not of the things that had transpired, but of scenarios that could have happened if he were a little slower, a little less prepared, a little less paranoid. Sometimes, they're so bad he couldn't distinguish nightmare from reality.

During these 'moments of weakness', as he called them, Shinichi would phone (and it was always in this order): Ran - she would always pick up at the third ring, telling him that she was okay, reassuring him that he did well, that it was over, that she was glad he was back. Hattori - it would take a little longer for the Osakan to answer, but his groaning and complaining at being woken up at _'3 AM on a school night, Kudou'_ would do wonders to ground Shinichi. He doesn't thank Hattori, doesn't need to, and he knows Hattori needs this just as much as he does. He apologizes weakly for waking him up and promises, for the umpteenth time, that he would call Hattori the moment something big happened in Tokyo again. Haibara - after the first ring, she always answers, and he berates her for being awake so late when she's in a child's body. She replies with her usual snark, and they trade banter until Haibara finally stops, tells him to go to bed, and that she'll see him tomorrow. And it's a promise that they can both keep.

Tonight is one such night, where Shinichi wakes up after seeing a vivid image of the Mouri Detective Agency get blown up, Ran and Kogoro inside. He's about to grab his phone when he notices the breeze blowing his curtains. He knows he didn't go to sleep with the windows open. Could it be a burglar? Or worse... could it be a member of the Organization who's come to kill him? Surely there were some left uncaptured, he wasn't omniscient, he didn't know where each and every operative was. Surely, someone knew he was involved and would come to brutally kill him, and then the Organization would rise again, like it was nothing.

Footsteps approach his closed bedroom doors, and the door creaks slightly as it opens. His body was ready to spring into action, ready to charge and kick, make an escape.

The person who steps into his room stops him in his tracks.

Kaitou KID was in his room with a mug in each hand. He silently offers one of them to Shinichi, who accepts it without thinking. It's hot chocolate with cinnamon and marshmallows. KID takes a seat at the foot of Shinichi's bed, sipping the warm drink. Shinichi does the same, the drink calms his erratically beating heart. He takes another drink while KID stops, staring into his mug, contemplating about something.

Shinichi finishes his hot chocolate, marshmallows and all, when KID finally decides to talk.

And talk he does.

He tells Shinichi of a boy named Kuroba Kaito, and his father Kuroba Touichi, of Kaitou KID, of legacies, of Phantom Lady, his mother. He tells the story of a man who was forced to find a so-called jewel of immortality that glowed red under the light of the full moon and cried tears of immortality under the passing of some comet. He recounts how this man died, and how, eight years later, his son discovered his secret, and would continue the legacy.

KID just talked, and Shinichi just listened. KID still had his drink in his hands, probably going cold.

KID finally finishes after recounting the last heist he ever had.

Shinichi congratulates him for finding the gem, and he means it.

The grin KID gives him after he says that is so un-KID-like, it must have belonged to 'Kuroba Kaito'.

KID downed the rest of his drink, making a soft noise of disgust (so it did get cold), and took Shinichi's empty mug from him. The ex-Phantom Thief tells him to get some sleep, noting the dark circles underneath his eyes.

He does so, just this once following what KID tells him to do, saying _'goodnight'_ before he closes his eyes.

He has a restful, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **yellow** \- _sunlight_

The first time Kudou Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito meet is at a sunny day in Beika Park.

Shinichi was with his kids, playing guardian, while Kuroba was doing a little magic show.

Their eyes meet, and Shinichi sees a hint of mischief in Kuroba's eyes.

Kuroba calls out to him, saying he needs an assistant. The kids, mainly Ayumi and Genta, gently (and not so gently) push him to the front to stand beside Kuroba.

Kuroba performs all these tricks in front of the small audience he gathered, he directs Shinichi's movements with the grace of someone familiar with how the detective works.

He ends his little show with a bang, an explosion of feathers, his doves gathering around him and confetti everywhere. He bows at his audience, preening at their praise. He regards Shinichi, who also bows as the audience bursts into another round of applause.

Shinichi can't deny that he enjoyed himself watching and helping, just as much as Kaito enjoyed being in his element.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **green** \- _nature_

Kaito barges into the Kudou manor's library and tells Shinichi that they're going on a picnic.

Shinichi doesn't even have time to protest when Kaito bodily drags him away from cold cases, death, and murder, and places a helmet on his head.

He didn't know Kaito owned a motorcycle.

They ride to Ekoda Nature Park.

They eat chocolate eclairs and drink sakura tea under the shade of a big tree. Kaito tells him about some of the heists that he hadn't witnessed, and Shinichi tells him about the cases that he was involved in (that didn't have death in them). Kaito laughs, howls even, when Shinichi tells him about the case where Sera slapped a kidnapper's face with her motorcycle. Shinichi expresses incredulous concern when Kaito tells him about Akako cursing him.

They talk about anything and everything... until the sun sets.

They have a perfect view of it from where they're seated. The sky is bathed in a warm, orange glow, and Shinichi's breath is taken away by how beautiful the sight is. He wants to preserve this moment somehow, so that during dark moments, he could look back to this point in time.

Shinichi's glad Kaito took him here.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **turquoise** \- _magic_

It's a simple card trick. Kaito asked him to pick a card, and to remember what it was. He does so, and places it back into the deck in Kaito's waiting hand.

He watches Kaito shuffle the cards around, doing various tricks with his nimble fingers. He even 'messes up' at one point, and drops the cards. He grabs them from the floor and shuffles and reshuffles.

With a grin and a flourish, he presents Shinichi with the card that he was tasked to memorize.

But instead of the Ace of Spades, a _"Will you go out with me?"_ is written on the card.

Shinichi blushes, Kaito does too.

Shinichi accepts. Of course, he does.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **indigo** \- _serenity_

Conan looks up at the starry night sky. No moon in sight.

He doesn't want to sleep tonight, still reeling from the fact that everything was over.

Soon, he would have his old life back.

No more lies, no more hiding.

It was finally over.

 

* * *

 

 

 

> **violet** \- _spirit_

Shinichi loves to look at Kaito's eyes.

So used to implementing the Poker Face, Kaito sometimes found it hard to show his emotions.

But his eyes. They were so expressive. It was easy to know how Kaito felt by just looking at them.

Kaito tells him that he's the only one who's been able to read him though.

He's the only one Kaito trusts enough to show how he really feels.

 _I love you,_ his eyes say. And Shinichi reciprocates.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt I was like "Hmmm, how do I write this?" I was grinding mindlessly on GBF, brain thinking of scenarios that'd suit the prompt. I was even thinking of something silly like Kaito saying something like "But Shin-chan, you're my pot of gold at the other end of the rainbow!" And Shinichi, as Conan, going all, "If you make a leprechaun joke, I will show you what an unsolvable murder looks like, Kaito." 
> 
> And then I saw [**this post on my dashboard**](http://sickboyy.tumblr.com/post/145202522836/the-first-gay-pride-flag-was-made-in-1978-by-a) as I was scrolling through Tumblr... and now I'm (makes explosion noises)


End file.
